


50 proof

by godgaypeen



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SMUT smh, also i'd like to thank kim wonpil and maxim for existing, amused!younghyun, but consent is key here, drunk!wonpil, drunk!wonpil is flirty and horny, i always manage to turn things into angst im sorry, jae drinks Respectful Human Being Juice everyday, lowkey taboo, mentions of sungjin and dowoon, somewhat angst, this is another product of procrastination, written bc of tipsy!wonpil in YBC yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: Wonpil was not drunk, and Jae was not jealous over Wonpil's apparent attraction to the French teacher in Young K's YBC episode... right?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydayismade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydayismade/gifts).



> This fic thing was birthed in the DMs between me and my lovely wife, Kendall, so this is for you, babe <3
> 
> I did not closely edit this, so if there are mistakes, please look away and pretend you did not see that... 
> 
> Also, just a reminder; this is obviously a work of fiction. Just because I wrote it very close to real-life events, it does not mean I believe what I write actually happened :)

Wonpil was _not_ drunk. He really wasn’t!

The dark-haired man kept telling himself that when he felt the room start to spin even before the filming of his Around the World YBC episode with bandmate Young K had wrapped, and he definitely kept telling himself that when poor Younghyun had to shepherd him into the car because he could not seem to stop wandering away in drunken glee when his friend was not looking. Younghyun had been a little worried about his lightweight friend, but Wonpil seemed to do perfectly fine in the car ride home, no evidence of potential car-sickness on the horizon when it came to the smaller man.

However, Wonpil seemed incapable of shutting up as he kept talking Younghyun’s ear off about Maxim, the French teacher that appeared in the YBC episode. How handsome he was, how pretty his eyes were, the way he spoke both Korean and French so fluently, along with how tall he looked compared to Wonpil’s smaller stature… It was enough to drive the bassist crazy.

“Hey, Wonpil, you sure do talk a lot about Maxim,” Younghyun remarked innocently, shooting a cautious glance at the disturbingly-inebriated man. “Do you have a crush on him or something?”

The simple question caught the poor guy off-guard, and his cheeks turned into a wonderful shade of pink. “W-What? No! Why… why would you think that? Did it seem like I did? Why do you say things like that?” Wonpil fired a barrage of panicked sentences, all of them not helping to convince Younghyun of his non-crush on the Frenchman. Besides, Wonpil was practically hanging off of every word spoken by that man, it made sense for him to assume so. 

“Whoa, hey, I was just asking.” Younghyun puts his hands up in surrender, an amused smile appearing on his handsome features. He was not expecting Wonpil to be so defensive, and he was definitely enjoying poking fun at his tipsy bandmate. “It’s okay if you do, he is a model, after all.”

The smaller man merely glared distrustfully at Younghyun, whose smile grew wider in response. “I really don’t have a crush on him, hyung. He’s cute, but he’s not exactly… my type.”

Ah, Wonpil’s type. Previously, he had not even guessed he had a type- well, his ‘type’ was one particular person, so it did not necessarily mean he had specific traits he would find appealing on a prospective love interest. However, if he had to list out the defining traits that solidified his crush on someone, he would have to be tall, predominantly blond, mostly sarcastic, owner of an angelic voice, kind of a massive tsundere to be honest- oh, and the electric guitarist of the band Day6, aka Wonpil and Younghyun’s bandmate Park Jaehyung.

Park Jaehyung, who was lounging in the living room, his entire 6’0 figure lazily draped on the couch, when Wonpil and Younghyun arrived safely at their living quarters. “Hey, guys, how was YBC?” Jae asked as a form of greeting to his bandmates, lifting his attention from his iPad for conversational purposes. Wonpil’s heart fluttered when his wonderful long-time crush met eyes with him, but he looked away almost immediately in an effort to avoid making a fool of himself somehow.

“Oh, really great, to be honest!” Younghyun spoke, a smile adorning his face. That man really loves to smile. “It was pretty chill, and Wonpil got drunk after a glass of wine and started to flirt with the French teacher.” 

“Hyuuuung!” Wonpil exclaimed in what could only be described as a ‘childish voice’, shooting the bassist one of his legendary cutiepie combos of sad puppy dog eyes and a pout that usually got him out of doing things when Jae was the receiving end of it. Unfortunately for the man, Younghyun was immune to his tactics and merely laughed at him in response.

Jae tilted his head to one side questioningly. “God, you’re such a lightweight, Pillie. Did you scare her away?” He asked.

“ _He_ was not scared off, okay! In fact, he entertained my adorable self very willingly!” Wonpil beamed mischievously at Jae, giggling a little before moving to sit next to the tall man on the couch, clearly about to spread his ‘Maxim is Hot’ agenda to Jae. The blond scooted a little to allow room for his bandmate, and together they were in close proximity, which again, sent Wonpil’s heart into a frenzy, despite his mind being preoccupied with Maxim-related thoughts.

“Ugh, he’s gonna start gushing about Maxim again, I can’t listen to this.” Younghyun shook his head in dismay. “Good luck, Jae.” He said as he went further into their shared home, most likely heading to find Sungjin or into his room, as he usually did when he came home after a long day.

Meanwhile, Wonpil was almost vibrating as he began to describe Maxim the French teacher in excruciating detail to Jae, who looked as if he was starting to regret his choice in staying to talk to the keyboardist. The dark-haired man kept tottering on and on about how perfect the Frenchman’s bone structure was, along with how beautiful he sounded when he spoke, regardless of what language he was speaking in.

“Oh, yeah? He sounds pretty great.” Jae responded with little to no sincerity in his voice. If Wonpil was a little less inebriated, he would have picked up on his crush’s shift in behaviour, yet of course, he was not in the proper state of mind to notice small details like that.

“He is!” Wonpil exclaimed. “He’s so cool, I totally want to see him again soon if our schedules are free.”

The taller one could only blink in response to Wonpil’s words. “W-What do you mean?”

He gave a light smack to Jae’s surprisingly strong biceps. “What else do you think I mean?” He replied cheekily.

“You’re gonna ask him out on a date?”

If this was a movie, there would be a record-scratch moment inserted here, right after Jae’s question. Whatever it was that Wonpil expected his bandmate to say, it was definitely not that! “What makes you say that?” He questioned nervously, not really liking their sudden back-and-forth interrogation-like conversation.

“I- I don’t… I don’t know, I just assumed…” Jae stammered, clearly not anticipating the turning-of-tables situation they had going on at the moment. “You just seemed to like him a lot, so I thought…”

This response made Wonpil burst into his infamous hiccup laughs, an outburst of overwhelmingly adorable series of sounds that created a whirlwind of confusion for the taller one, who seemed to be the butt of tipsy Wonpil’s non-verbal joke.

“Why are you laughing at me, what’s so funny?” He asked almost defensively, which only made the shorter man laugh even harder.

“You, you’re so funny when you're jealous!” Wonpil answered in between laughs.

Clearly unamused, Jae huffed and shook his head in mock disappointment. “I'm not j- You know what, you’ve lost our weekly cuddling privileges, go suck up to Mr. Sexy French Teacher for all I care.”

At the threat of losing the cuddle sessions with the currently jealous Jae that he so deeply cherished, he immediately stopped laughing in an almost comical way. “Hey, I never said he was sexy, he’s not you,” Wonpil remarked, ten seconds passing before he realized the gravity of his words. He desperately wanted to take it back, to play it off as a joke, but his alcohol-influenced brain did not seem to get the memo as he gave Jae a painfully awkward wink as an attempt to salvage his dignity. _Ah, there’s no saving yourself now, time to dig a hole in the ground, crawl in it, and die of embarrassment!_

“You’re just saying that because you’re a flirtatiously horny drunk, aren’t you?” Jae spoke up after an awkward silence had passed, further solidifying Wonpil’s regret over his choice of words.

_Well, might as well roll with it_ , the dark-haired man thought to himself, letting liquid courage take over, pumping his veins full of brazenness, the kind he never had when he was sober. “Uh, yeah, wasn’t it obvious?”

Jae merely smiled in response. When it was clear that his crush was not going to play into his abrupt and overwhelmingly flirtatious tactics, Wonpil asked the one thing he would never ever say aloud, regardless of being sober or drunk due to how crass it was. “So… are you gonna fuck me or not?” 

“Jesus Christ, Wonpil!” Jae exclaimed, his face contorting into a mixture of astonishment, embarrassment and what Wonpil assumed was… _disgust_. “Why do you have to say things like that, huh?”

Still not backing down from his burst of bravery, Wonpil continued to dig himself a hole he could never recover from, considering the possible outcomes of this situation. “What, you’ve never thought about me like that? Don’t lie, hyung, it’s okay if you have…” He said, his voice dropping into a low whisper. It was kinda sexy of him to do so, to be honest, and the smaller man was lowkey proud for putting himself out there like this, despite the potential rejection he would have to go through, knowing Jae and how respectful he was.

“I- I mean… A couple of times, yeah, but-” Jae stammered truthfully, carefully averting Wonpil’s gaze as he admitted to thinking of him in a non-platonic way.

“But what?”

“Not like this.” 

Jae’s response caught Wonpil off-guard, and he leaned back a little, not realizing that he had been moving closer to the blond earlier. “What’s that supposed to mean?” A small pout began to appear on Wonpil’s features.

“Wonpil, you’re drunk. Even if I wanted to- I really do, I’ve wanted this since forever- I can’t do this to you.” Jae confessed. Yes, Wonpil was drunk, but he had enough sobriety in him to properly process the fact that his previously assumed unrequited crush was… well, not unrequited at all! All he thought about was ‘I’ve wanted this since forever’ over and over in his mind, the pure glee of knowing that his long-time crush actually bore fruit.

“It’s okay, Jae, really.” Wonpil attempted to reassure him, wondering how to play things right so that he could end up getting laid AND finally confessing his feelings for Jae. Well, getting laid was his current number one priority, to be completely honest.

“No, it’s not okay. If we do this, it would be as if I’m taking advantage of you.” Jae said firmly. “You’re not in the right state of mind for this.”

Annoyed by Jae’s blatant refusal to sleep with him despite confessing to having feelings for Wonpil moments prior, Wonpil frowned and responded, “Well, what if I _want_ you to take advantage of me?” 

“Oh, come on, Wonpil.” Jae grit his teeth, and for a second, Wonpil wondered if those were tears beginning to pool in his eyes, or if it was just a trick of the light or something. “That’s not fair to me, you can’t seriously expect me to do that to you, you’re way too drunk to function right now.”

Wonpil, like the stubborn man he is, took Jae’s much-larger hands into his own small ones with big pleading eyes that the other could never seem to be able to resist. “Please, Jae, I swear I’ve never been more sober about this in my entire life.”

The air had shifted in the living room, the previously friendly banter allowing room for something much darker to settle; there was palpable sexual tension in the air now, and both men knew it. It was completely up to Jae to do something about it, as Wonpil figured any impulsive actions from his end would just be translated into classic drunken Wonpil behaviour, and he knew better than to push Jae too far into doing something he would not be comfortable with.

Jae, however, was starting to warm up to the idea of having Wonpil to himself like that after what could only be described as years of fruitless yearning, so it made sense that he found himself inching closer and closer to his younger bandmate, his soft and all-too-kissable lips a target that Jae wanted to reach, until-

“HIC!”

Wonpil’s eyes went wide with astonishment as a massive hiccup erupted from deep within him, and the two hastily put some distance between themselves, both men moving to the opposite ends of the couch; Jae out of shock, and Wonpil due to embarrassment. Another hiccup and Wonpil clamped his hand over his mouth, cursing himself for ruining what could have been a perfect moment with-

“Jae.” He spoke quietly, watching as Jae shook his head repeatedly, looking a little shell-shocked. _Was it because of the hiccup?_ “Hyung, are you -hic!- okay?”

“I can’t do this, Wonpil.” He spoke, and Wonpil was certain he could feel his own heart break at Jae’s words. “I can’t put aside my feelings for you, I don’t want to be an easy lay, someone for you to fuck and flirt with. I genuinely like you, Wonpil.”

Oh. Oh no. There seems to be a misunderstanding. A massive misunderstanding. “Wait, no, I -hic!- I like you too!” Wonpil began to say, but the taller one merely moved away in response.

“You’re drunk, you don’t even know what you’re saying. Maybe come find me when you’re not drunk.” Jae responded, standing up from the couch. Wonpil, ever the desperate fool, edged towards the other man, peering up at him with those big beautiful doe eyes. This time, Jae managed to resist it. “Goodnight, Wonpil.”

As Jae walked away from him, Wonpil felt tears begin to spill onto his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Jae woke up to the sound of someone knocking rapidly on his door.

Having spent most of the previous night crying over one drunk Kim Wonpil, he had only managed to go to bed at dawn, so he knew he probably looked like shit, all puffy-eyed and miserable after an astonishing ten hours of sleep. This made him feel even more unmotivated to answer the door, but the person kept knocking and knocking, and it was starting to get annoying.

“Fine, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Jae called out, weakly brushing his hair a couple times as he got out of bed, hoping to God that he did not look like a depressed sewer troll. The blond grumpily opened the door, fully expecting a concerned Sungjin or an over-enthusiastic Dowoon, but to his surprise, it was-

“Wonpil?”

The younger man looked just as miserable as he did, and at first, he thought it was due to getting over a hangover, but after close inspection, Jae realized that he had actually been crying. “Are you okay, you look like pure shit-”

“Shut up, Jae.” He said, almost murderously, a stark contrast to last night. “I’m completely sober after crying over you the whole night. So, you owe me an orgasm, and at least a proper talk about our feelings for each other for last night’s emotional damage compensation.” Wonpil paused, before continuing.

“Which one do you wanna do first?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cruel for giving you guys a short ass chapter, aren't I haha


End file.
